With wireless communication technology maturing, wireless communication product is becoming an indispensable communication tools nowadays. With wireless local area network (WLAN) catching on with LAN, firms are adapting wireless technology on PC peripherals, at the same time applying on home appliance as well. In the foresaid wireless communication product antenna is an essential element for transmitting and receiving wireless signals. The function of antenna is to convert the electromagnetic wave radiation energy of propagate media and the energy of transceiver. There is a discontinuous interface between transceiver and antenna with antenna and propagate media during the process of energy conversion. Therefore, the design of antenna is accordance with the characteristic of the two interfaces, so that the energy transferring path is continuous. Hence, the signal can smoothly be transmitted and received.
PIFA is one of the antennae on the market. PIFA was named by the appearance of the side structure, which was similar to an inverted F. The operating length of PIFA is a quarter of operating wavelength. Furthermore, the structure includes a metal ground plate, which reduces the sensitivity in the module. PIFA only need the metal conductor with desired feed and the position of short to the ground plate, consequently, the manufacturing cost is lower. PIFA can be soldered on the print circuit board (PCB). If the metal conductor is sheet-like, surface-mount device (SMD) elements can be used to attain the design of concealing the appearance of antenna.
Current electronic products on the market with PIFA built-in introduced the following shortcomings:                1. Hard to fix position, which frequently needs some extra screws, soldering, or twin adhesive, result in extending working hours.        2. Grounding of antenna is not up to par, affecting the performance of transmitting, receiving and stability.        3. Using a standalone PIFA, an extra reserving room is needed for antenna, thus, further time in R&D and room spacing is wasted.        
In virtue of the abovementioned shortcomings and other reasons, a need exists for the present invention.